Just Duet
''Just Duet ''is a segment that premiered on 1 February 2016 and concluded on 7 May 2016. It is a singing competition for aspiring singers who are between 15 to 25 years old. Unlike ordinary singing contests, the segment provided its contestants an opportunity to perform duets with well-known local singers with the use of a split screen method. The contestants were eventually given an opportunity to perform live in person with the celebrities. The segment received its inspiration from the Sing! Karaoke mobile application by app developer Smule, which allows fans to perform a duet with their favorite musicians. The app allows celebrity singers to record videos singing one half of a duet, leaving space for fans to record their own contributions then share the results online. The app became viral after Grammy-winning pop artist Jessie J recorded a duet video for her song "Flashlight", which was used by millions of people on the mobile application. Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. She was paired with singer and actress Julia Anne San Jose. Overview Registration and audition The singing contest was open to amateur and professional singers who would like to get a chance to perform with some of the country's famous and well-respected singers using a split-screen method. It was open to individuals who are between 16 and 25 years old with excellent stage presence and vocal skills. Auditions were held at the Broadway Centrum. Meanwhile, celebrities who participated in the segment recorded videos singing one half of a duet for a set of songs. They then left some gaps in their prerecorded performance so the contestants can fill in the missing lyrics and perform the duet with them. The celebrity partners performed their own hits or provided covers of popular songs for the contest. Daily rounds The daily rounds were held on weekdays from 1 February to 30 March 2016. The hosts rotated between Allan K, Pia Guanio, Ryan Agoncillo, Ruby Rodriguez, and Pauleen Luna. Two or three contestants each day competed against one another in the daily rounds. A celebrity partner and a song were randomly selected for each contestant. The contestants performed live onstage, filling in the spaces of their celebrity partner's prerecorded performance which was displayed on a large digital screen. A signal light indicated whose turn it was to sing throughout the performance. The panel of judges for the daily rounds consisted of three Dabarkads hosts. Regular judges included Allan K, Patricia Tumulak, Aicelle Santos, Pauleen Luna, Pia Guanio, Alden Richards, and Joey de Leon. Daily winners received ₱20,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Special editions Special editions of Just Duet were held occassionally on Saturdays and featured well-known personalities performing live with the prerecorded performances of their professional celebrity singers. The winning celebrity contestant took home ₱50,000. One of the special editions featured Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros performed with their Kalyeserye characters, Lola Tinidora, Lola Nidora, and Lola Tidora, respectively. Although there were judges, no winner was announced at the end of the program. Weekly finals In the weekly finals, the daily winners were narrowed down into the top two or three finalists who would advance to the semifinal rounds. The contestants performed a different song once again with the celebrity singer whom they were paired with in the daily rounds. This time, the panel of judges included well-known singers as well as Dabarkads hosts. The one, two, or three winners of the weekly finals each received ₱50,000 and advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. The nineteen winners made up the contest's Elite Circle of Winners. Semifinal rounds The Elite Circle of Winners competed against each other in the semifinal rounds. Instead of singing individually, two finalists were randomly paired together along with a celebrity singer to form a musical trio. The two contestants performed the same song, making sure that their voices complement each other while at the same time stand out from each other. Winners received ₱30,000 and advanced to the qualifying rounds. Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds, the contestants were finally given the opportunity to perform live duets with the music icons. The contestants were asked to practice four or five songs prior to this competition. Each contestant randomly selected the name of a celebrity who became their partner for their performance. The contestants must sing their celebrity partner's song choice. Winners advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Wildcard rounds Contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. Each day, two finalists were randomly paired together along with a celebrity singer to form a musical trio. The two contestants performed the same song, making sure that their voices complement each other while at the same time stand out from each other. Winners advanced to the wildcard qualifying round. The wildcard qualifying round determined the three contestants that would move on to the grand finals of the competition. The contestants were given the opportunity to sing live with pop rock band Aegis. The three winners joined the rest of the finalists in the grand finals. Grand finals In the week-long grand finals, either two or three contestants are paired with each of the four celebrity partners. Every day, there is one celebrity who must perform a duet with each of the grand finalists whom he or she is paired with. the winners of the daily grand finals are announced at the end of the week. The contestants are further narrowed down to five contestants for the ultimate championship of the competition. The ultimate grand finals or the championship of the competition occurred on 7 May 2017. The celebrity partner of each of the five competitors have already been picked in advance. For the last time, the contestants must perform a duet with their celebrity partners in order to win the contest. Twenty-five-year-old Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. She was paired with singer and actress Julia Anne San Jose. Mackie Cao received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Competition Daily rounds and weekly finals The daily rounds were held on weekdays from 1 February to 30 March 2016. Two or three contestants each day competed against one another in the daily rounds. The contestants performed live onstage, filling in the spaces of their celebrity partner's prerecorded performance which was displayed on a large digital screen. Daily winners advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. In the weekly finals, the daily winners were narrowed down into the top one, two, or three finalists. The winners of the weekly finals each received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. The nineteen weekly winners made up the contest's Elite Circle of Winners. Week of 1 February–6 February Week of 8 February–15 February Week of 16 February–22 February Week of 23 February–27 February Week of 29 February–7 March Week of 8 March–14 March Week of 15 March–19 March Week of 28 March–1 April Semifinal and qualifying rounds Week of 4 April–9 April Week of 11 April–16 April Wildcard rounds Week of 18 April–20 April Grand Finals The week-long grand finals took place on April 25–28, 2017. Each day, one celebrity must perform a duet with each of the grand finalists whom he or she is paired with. The winners of each showdown are announced at the end of the week. Championship The championship or the ultimate grand finals of the competition occurred on 7 May 2017. Each of the five grand finalists are paired with celebrity singers whose rise to fame can be traced back from singing contests on television. The celebrity partners are 2006 Pinoy Pop Superstar ''first runner-up Aicelle Santos, 2003 ''Search for the Star in a Million ''third runner-up Christian Bautista, 2006 ''Popstar Kids ''finalist Julie Anne San Jose, and 2002 ''Star for a Night first runner-up Mark Bautista, and 2007 ''Pinoy Pop Superstar ''grand champion Maricris Garcia. Twenty-five-year-old Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. Celebrity Partners * Aegis * Rachel Alejandro * Ogie Alcasid * Barbie Almallbis * Dingdong Avanzado * Christian Bautista * Mark Bautista * Chad Borja * Ima Castro * Cooky Chua * Pilita Corrales * Eadha Cuadrado * Faith Cuneta * Rita Daniela * Glaiza De Castro * Claire Dela Fuente * Jenine Desiderio * Aia De Leon * Dulce * Bituin Escalante * Eva Eugenio * Frencheska Farr * Joey G. * Maricris Garcia * Janno Gibbs * Jeffrey Hidalgo * Jaya * Kuh Ledesma * Medwin * Luke Mejares * Lani Misalucha * Kitchie Nadal * Gino Padilla * Tina Paner * Jett Pangan * Imelda Papin * Duncan Ramos * Rannie Raymundo * April Boy Regino * Richard Reynoso * Julie Anne San Jose * Aicelle Santos * Aiza Seguerra * Top Suzara * Lloyd Umali * Regine Velasquez * Renz Verano * Jinky Vidal * Ivy Violan * Jonalyn Viray * Jessa Zaragoza * Nonoy Zuniga Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Talent Contests Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:Music Competitions